The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Plum Tree which has been denominated varietally as "Jake's Best" and more particularly to such a plum tree which bears fruit which are somewhat closely similarly in their overall physical characteristics to the "Wuhl" Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,585) but which is distinguished therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty by producing fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately two or three weeks earlier than the fruit produced by the Wuhl Plum Tree and which further produces fruit that are semi-freestone by nature in contrast to the Wuhl Plum Tree which produces a clingstone fruit.
It has long been known that the marketability of plums can be influenced to some degree by numerous factors including its date of harvesting and shipment as well as its external appearance. The Jake's Best Plum Tree is noteworthy in producing an attractively colored, early season plum which is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment from approximately the last week of May through June 3 in Fresno, Calif. and which has a commercially aesthetic appeal such as that presented by the Wuhl Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,585). The fruit produced by the subject variety is noteworthy in that it is somewhat similar in its overall physical characteristics to the fruit produced by the Wuhl Plum Tree but is distinguishable by being ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately two weeks earlier than the Wuhl Plum Tree and is semi-freestone by nature.